Welcome Home
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: Callie and Owen series pre Callie. Set in Kill Ari. Jenny comes back to D.C as the director just as Gibbs is getting closer to getting Ari. Will he stick to his promise and come back safe? How will the team react to meeting Jenny? How will they also react to the new member of their team? Don't have to have read others to understand.
1. He's all yours director

**So this had just come about because I'm in a really Jibbsy mood but stuck on hitched and only just updated my other two stories and came from a talk I had with my sister. So this is yet another Callie and Owen series one-shot, this is Owen when he was three and Jenny coming to be director just like in Kill Ari but it has a twist.**

**Sorry for those waiting for the Gibbs and Baby Owen one-shot I've written half of it but it's isn't going too well and then I began to write this, I have no idea when it will be up hopefully before September. Enjoy this though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Welcome home

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat reclined in his chair, he couldn't believe she was gone, Kate Todd had left NCIS and it was all his fault.

He looked over to her desk it was now empty, he wondered whose it was going to be next. It had been his desk then Jenny's desk then Cassie Yates's and then no ones for a while before it finally came to being Kate's.

Gibbs understood whole heartedly why Kate had left NCIS she wanted a safer job, of course she'd known that putting her life on the line was something she'd have to do, I mean hello she was the body guard for the president.

But being so close to death, it had scared her, she was young, she wanted to live, wanted to fall in love have a family and in order to do that she was going to have to have a good job where she would live to get to have all of that. She'd left them all a forward address and they'd had a small drink up as a going away present and he knew that Abby and the team had already set up times for them to meet up with Kate so it wasn't like she would be gone forever, she'd moved to Boston to work for another police force as a medical examiner as it had turned out she'd been doing evening classes and being taught by Ducky in her spare time.

Ari had shot her in the chest, missing her heart. Tim and Tony had rushed her to the hospital while Gibbs began his hunt for Ari. And six weeks later he still had nothing.

"Hey boss" Tim said as he walked into the bullpen, all of the team had been acting weird, Tony had been a lot more snappy and annoying meanwhile Tim had been a lot more quiet and spent a lot of his time when they didn't have a case down with Abby in her lab. The Goth herself was very different, she wasn't her cheerful chirpy self and there didn't seem to be the loud music playing in her lab.

"McGee" Gibbs greeted just as Tony raced into the bullpen gaining both men's attention.

"There is a Body rock creek park" the man said almost out of breath as he leant against his desk "Everything match's Ari's MO" he continued.

This was what they had been waiting for a break in the case. It was their next chance to catch the bastard.

Two hours later Gibbs walked into Abby's lab surprised to have the thumping music reach his ears, he smiled as he walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey" Abby said spinning around making her skirt fan out and pigtails swing "Gibbs I have something for you" she said with a grin before going over to one of her many computers and typing a few keys "The bullets match the ones from Ari's rifle and he left a finger print on the body, you see the hand it has a dot, it's a thumb print, if you squeeze it in that place it basically paralyses you" She said pulling up a picture of the body and pointing to the purple brose on the hand.

"Good work Abs" he said kissing her on the cheek "Have anything on the phone we found near the body?" he asked just as her computer dinged.

"Just so happens to have Ari's finger prints all over it" she said with a triumphant smirk. "I can trace the phone to all the place's it's been used as it had a GPS track on it, maybe it could tell us where his lair is?" she suggested.

"You're doing great Abs, put a caf-pow on my tab" he said giving her a smile as he turned to walk out.

"Oh yeah I spoke to Kate" Abby said making Gibbs stop and turn "She sends her love and said that once Ari's caught maybe she would come visit" she said with a smile.

"She can visit when she wants" Gibbs said with a shrug of his shoulder before walking out and into the elevator.

As Gibbs turned into the bullpen Tony stopped him "Director wants you in MTAC" he said watching as Gibbs grumbled to himself before going to the stairs and taking two at a time before walking to the MTAC door and scanning his eye and then disappearing into the dark room.

Gibbs could have sworn he smelt a familiar perfume as he stepped into the room, but as fast as he had recognised it, it was gone. He brushed the thought off before seeing Morrow at the back of the room and then sat down next to him.

"I hear you have another lead on Ari" Morrow said in a hushed voice.

"Yep, were close to getting his location" Gibbs said his tone matching his boss's.

"And let me guess you plan on storming in all guns blazing?" he asked knowing that it was Gibbs's way.

"He hurt one of my people sure" Gibbs said trying to defend what he knew would be his action.

"It doesn't matter now, you're no longer my problem Jethro" the older man said with a slight smile.

"You firing me sir?" Gibbs asked with a slight chuckle.

"No" Tom shook his head "I'm taking a job as deputy director of homeland security" he said with a smile, he was looking forward to what was coming next.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I think it's time" Tom said with a smile as he got up out of his seat as did the other people in the room "He's all yours director" Tom said with a slight chuckle.

Gibbs looked around to find the room now empty bar one other person at the front of the room, sitting by themself. Slowly he got out of his chair and made his way over to join them.

He knew who it was, he could tell just by looking at the back of her head he would know the red hair anywhere. Gibbs came to the seat behind hers and put his hands on her shoulder, noting that she didn't tense when he touched her meaning she knew he was there.

Jenny bit back a smirk as she felt her husband's hands on her shoulder, she'd been fighting the erg to call him and tell him the good news for weeks but when Tom had suggested they surprise him well she couldn't resist.

She felt his hot breath against her ear and then his familiar voice whisper "Madam Director".

Slowly she turned to face him still in her seat "Special agent Gibbs" she grinned before standing up from her seat "Shall we skip they you haven't changed a bit bull?" she asked in a teasing manor.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen" he grinned as he moved round to stand with her.

God he'd missed her, she had been stationed in London for the past nine months and only came home every three months for two days. He missed his wife so much; he missed waking up to her in the mornings, going home to have her there every night.

Jenny felt the exact same, it had been hard on their relationship but they loved each other and so they made it work.

As soon as they were standing next to each other Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and pulled her close. "I missed you Jen" he said pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I missed you too" she said pulling him into a loving kiss. It was just as sweet as all the others they had shared had been, it was still full of the same love, care and affection as ever.

When they pulled away Jenny rested her forehead against her husbands "Hey" Gibbs said breaking the silence "Aren't we missing something…about nee high, brown hair, green eyes, yammers a lot?" Gibbs teased making Jenny let out a giggle. Music to his ears.

"He's waiting in my new office" Jenny said grabbing her husband's hand and heading to the door only to stop half way "When he leave this room, I can't hold your hand, kiss you, hug you, we are special agent Gibbs and Director Shepard…well at least until we out ourselves in a couple of weeks, just let them get used to having a woman director first" Jenny explained.

"Ok I understand" Gibbs said placing a kiss to her forehead "But I we can kiss and stuff in private?" he asked.

"Of course" Jenny said with a smile before opening to the door to MTAC.

Gibbs knew Tony's eyes would be on them so stood a little away from his wife as he followed her to the director's office, well her office now.

Jenny walked into her office and smiled as she saw their four year old son Owen happily sitting reading as he sat in her big office chair. "Hey Owen look who I found" Jenny said standing aside so the boy could get a better view of Gibbs.

"Dad" the little boy said jumping up off of the chair and stumbling into his father's arms.

Gibbs lifted the boy up into his arms and kissed him on the top of the head "Hey buddy, I've missed you, have you been good for mummy?" he asked pulling Owen back a bit so he could get a good look at his baby boy. Owen had been living in DC with Gibbs for the past six months but he'd been living with Jenny for the past three.

"Yeah I was good wasn't I Momma?" The boy asked with a smile.

"You were perfect sweetie" She said pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek leaving a lipstick mark there which Gibbs then rubbed off gently with his thumb.

"So when we getting the dog then?" the little boy asked looking at his fathers with his innocent green eyes.

"A dog?" Jenny asked with hands on her hips and an eyebrow

Gibbs gulped before turning to his wife and just as he opened his mouth to explain his phone went off "Gibbs, great I'll be down in a minute Abs" was the short conversation. "Have to go a really important case is almost closed" he said with a guilty expression.

"Ari?" Jenny asked. Tom had read her into her husband's latest nemesis.

"Yeah" Gibbs mumbled handing Owen to Jenny much to the little boy's displeasure, it wasn't that he didn't like his mother of course he loved her but the little boy wanted to spend time with his dad. "Jen can I talk to you for minute" Gibbs asked.

Jenny put Owen down "Honey go to your bag and get your blanky it's time for your nap" she said putting him back on his feet she then walked with Gibbs to the other side of the room.

"I want you and Owen to stay here for a while, even if you end up sleeping here, Ari's out to get me and I don't want anything to happen to you and Owen" Gibbs said running a hand up and down her shoulders.

"I understand Jethro" Jenny said hugging him "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece and with the creep in a body bag" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise" Gibbs said taking a second to look at his wife "Really have missed you Jen" he said with a smile before walking out.

Jenny hopped her husband would come back in one piece like he promised.

TBC…

**I decided Kate should have just left NCIS rather than die to give it something extra and I thought it wouldn't be right for Gibbs to be happy with his family after Kate's dead. **

**Ok so I've decided to make this a short story and post a chapter a day or maybe every other day. It will probably only be three or four chapters long, or maybe I shouldn't do it at all.**

**Also at the end of this story will be Jenny telling she is pregnant with Callie so any funny suggestions to do with that would be great.**

**Please leave a review. **


	2. who killed Ari?

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I was very surprised by the r**** suprised uch for your reviews, i ****esponse I got. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter I hope you like the second.**

Chapter 2

Gibbs raced down to Abby's lab as fast as he could. As happy as he was that Jenny and Owen were home for good, Gibbs knew it was his job to protect them from the maniac that was Ari. He couldn't begin to imagine what mess he would turn into if God forbid something happened to either or one of them.

So they only way to protect them from Ari was to kill him and he needed to find him in order to do that. Gibbs knew Ari was smart and would sooner or later figure out that Gibbs not only had a wife but also a son and would then go after them if he wasn't planning to already.

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he rocketed into the Goth's lair.

Abby spun round to face him "Ari's phone is active right now so I got a GPS fix on where he is or at least his phone is" she said with a worried expression.

"Where is he Abs?" he pushed for the answer, he needed to get the bastard before he got him or another person he loved.

"Your house Gibbs, the GPS suggested Ari Haswari is in your house" Abby said in almost disbelief.

"He's waiting for me" Gibbs said shaking his head "Good work Abs" he said giving the young woman a smile before turning to walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid" she called after him and watched as he nodded his head. "I also like that shade of lip stick it suits you" that made him stop and touch his lips, he looked down at his finger and there was indeed a smudge of Jenny's lip stick. "We'll talk about it later my silver haired fox" Abby grinned.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle before getting in to the elevator. Five minutes and a long elevator ride later He walked out into the bullpen "Ari's at my house, I need you two as back up" he said going to his desk and grabbing his badge and gun.

"What's the plan boss?" Tony asked as he and Tim leaned forward on the chairs to listen to every word their boss said.

Meanwhile…

Jenny smiled as she looked at her little boy as he napped on the sofa in her new office. "Sweet dreams little man" she said placing a kiss on her son's forehead as she pushed his hair out of his face.

Owen was a good little boy, he never seemed to cause Jethro or herself any trouble and was friendly and lover ball. She knew that the little boy had already made friends with the members of Gibbs's current team and the little boy apparently was infatuated with the forensic scientist called Abby.

Jenny herself hadn't ever had the chance of meeting her husband's current team as when she was home it was usually for a only a couple of days and usually was the weekend so that never clashed with work meaning she never met them.

So could she trust them to have her husband's back? Jenny could feel the butterflies begin to take flight in her stomach. She knew who Ari was, what he was capable of but she also knew her husband, a strong, passionate man, who didn't like playing by the rules, sometimes not even his own and the type of guy who would do anything to protect the ones he loved even hurting himself.

She couldn't bring herself to think of something horrible happening to him so she did the only thing she could think of doing. Jenny stepped away from the sofa and to the other corner of the room and brought her phone out and dialled a familiar number.

"Ziva, it's me Jen, I need your help…"

Back with Team Gibbs…

"He still here Abs?" Gibbs asked down the phone as they pulled up outside of his house.

"Yep the signal says he is" Abby's for once nervous voice rang down the phone.

"Ok thanks" was his gruff reply before putting the phone down and then he turned to his two team members "You guys know the plan? Tony and Tim both nodded before getting out of the car.

"Tony don't miss this" Gibbs said seriously, he was intrusting the agent with his life.

"I won't" He promised.

Five minutes later Gibbs walked down into his basement and went straight to the draw containing his rifle, the whole time he felt eyes on him, he knew Ari was lurking in the corner presumably holding his rifle but the plan wouldn't work if Gibbs made it obvious to Ari he knew he was there.

So as he had expected Gibbs found that the rifle wasn't there, "Looking for this?" the familiar voice asked coming out from the shadows making Gibbs turn.

"What do you want Ari?" Gibbs asked his voice loud and sharp.

"Not much just something simple" Ari said with a smile.

"You want to shoot me then shoot me" Gibbs said holding up his hands.

Ari let out an evil chuckle "I thought we would have a little talk first" he said.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "What about?"

"I was surprised when looking round you house, to find so many children's toys and then of course the boy's bedroom" he said noting the look of anger on the older man's face.

Gibbs couldn't believe this man, this creep had been anywhere near his son's things let alone his bedroom, he wanted to say something back but he wouldn't. he knew Ari was bating him.

"I didn't realise you were a family man, if I had I would have gone for them first" the Israeli man mused and then he brought a picture out of his pocket, one that had been in Gibbs and Jenny's bedroom on Gibbs's bedside cabinet.

The picture was of Jenny and Owen laying together on a pic-nic blanket in the back garden when Jenny had been home for a weekend, Jenny was sitting with Owen on her lap with her arms wrapped around the boy as he laugh and she was smiling down at him.

"They are both very beautiful" Ari commented "If I had known that she was your wife when I met her I probably would have hurt her there and then" he said with a smile.

Gibbs couldn't believe what the man was saying, Ari had met Jenny, did Jenny know this? If she did why hadn't she said anything?

Meanwhile Tony was outside the basement door, he had the shot all he had to do now was wait for the right moment.

The sound of movement behind him caught his attention, Tony turned for a moment and was met by a beautiful exotic woman, with soft brown eyes and thick dark glossy hair, his reflex's kicked in and he turned the gun on her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I am here to help you" she said with a thick Israeli accent, that got him.

"How do I know you're not working for Ari?" Tony asked pointing the gun at her more.

"I was sent here by a friend to protect Special Agent Gibbs, now move out of my way and let me do my job" the woman said pushing Tony to the ground and grabbing the gun out of his hand.

"You remind me of my father that is one of the many reasons I want to kill you, to show him the monster he created, came Ari's voice from the basement "Good bye special agent Gibbs, I'm sure your wife and son will join you soon".

And just as Ari was about to pull the trigger Ari fell to the floor, blood came gushing out of his chest.

Gibbs let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, he went over to the body and checked the pulse before going through the dead man's pockets and taking the picture.

He then made his way up the stairs of his basement "Tony call Duck to come get the body and get the crime cleaner guys here to clean the blood" Gibbs said looking at the Italian who was holding his head and wincing in pain "Good shot by the way".

"It wasn't me" Tony said through gritted teeth "It was ninja chick over there" he said pointing to an Israeli woman leaning against the wall with the gun her hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Gibbs asked.

The woman stepped forward "My name is Ziva David, I was sent by Director Shepard to help and protect you" Ziva stated before walking out of the house leaving a shocked Gibbs and a confused and hurt Tony.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like it, the next chapter will be them back at NCIS and Gibbs has to have a little talk to his wife, about why she sent Ziva and the fact she'd met Ari before but not told him.**

**Please review. **


	3. we need to talk

Chapter three

Jenny was pacing back and forth in her office while Owen still slept soundly, she knew he was probably suffering from jet lag. She hopped Ziva had got to wherever Gibbs was in time, she knew Ziva had all the right skills and equipment to track him or that whoever was taking the kill shot had and that her husband was un harmed.

She couldn't take it anymore so she walked out of her office and walked over to Cynthia "My son is in there having a nap, I know it's not your job but would you mind checking in on him in five minutes and if he wakes up and I'm not back could you tell him to have the juice and cookies that I left on my desk for him please".

"Of course" Cynthia said with a smile.

"his name is Owen by the way and don't let anyone in to see him unless it's Special agent Gibbs or a member of his team or Dr Mallard or Abby Scutio" she instructed noting the confused expression on her assistance face.

"Special agent Gibbs is my husband and Owen's father but were keeping it quiet for now" Jenny said with a smile.

"I understand, my lips are sealed" Cynthia said with a smile before Jenny walked away to see if Gibbs was back.

Just as Jenny stepped onto the catwalk she saw a brunet man limp into the bullpen and sit at the desk opposite the one that used to be her own and then a skinnier, sandy haired man sit at the desk she opposite her husbands and then began to type away at his computer. 'Must be DiNozzo and McGee' she thought to herself, yet there was no sighting of her husband.

Slowly she made her way down to the bullpen. Tony looked up when he heard the click clacking of high heels stop near his desk, he looked up from his desk and his mouth fell a little open, there stood a beautiful, leggy redhead, he also noticed her side arm and NCIS badge clipped to her waist "I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony, how can I help you special agent…." He trailed off. Tim looked up and watched as the seen unfolded.

Jenny looked at Tony and she couldn't help the smirk that graced her features "Director" She said with a proud smile.

"Wow…" Tony said shaking his head, who wouldn't want her as a boss, "And what's the lucky agency?" he asked.

She let out a little laugh before flipping her red hair over her shoulder "Yours" she said sweetly.

Tony looked stunned while Tim looked highly amused "Shhhhhhut the front door" Tony bellowed "Really?" he asked.

"Really" Jenny said with a small smile just as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Ziva stepped out.

The redhead looked at the Israeli and smiled "Shalom Ziva" she greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek like they always did.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva replied with a smile "As you can see Gibbs is here in one piece just as you asked, not that I can say the same for agent DiNozzo" she said giving the Italian an evil smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva and I worked together in Cairo, part of an antiterrorism op" Jenny said with a smile as she and her friend turned to face him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Gibbs, director Shepard had spoken often of you" Ziva said with a knowing smile.

Jenny looked at her husband and noticed that there was anger in his eyes and it seemed to be directed at her "Really" he grumbled "Can I speak with you alone for a moment director?" he asked.

"Of course Special Agent Gibbs" Jenny said not looking forward to what he wanted to say to her.

Gibbs followed Jenny to her office, his hand possessively ghosting the small of her back the whole time.

"Gibbs's wife has some competition" Tony said with an evil grin.

"How do you know she isn't Gibbs's wife?" Ziva asked raising an eyebrow at the handsome Italian.

Tony let out a chuckle "Gibbs wouldn't let his wife be the director of NCIS, to boss him around all the time nah and he wouldn't yell at her like he is going to in a minute" he said with a satisfied grin.

"Right" Ziva said pushing herself off of Tony's desk.

The walk to Jenny's office was short and full of silence. Jenny noted the Cynthia wasn't at her desk so that meant Owen had most likely woken up.

And the redhead was right as she and her husband walked into the room they saw Owen sitting at the conference table showing Cynthia his book as he finished the last of his cookie. The little boy looked up at his parents and smiled "Mum, Dad, I was show'in Cynthia my book from London" the boy said his voice full of enthusiasm.

"That's great buddy" Gibbs said walking over to Owen and ruffling his hair before moving to sit over on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Thank you for looking after him Cynthia" Jenny said with a smile as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead and Cynthia smiled and nodded "Could you do me another favour and take Owen to Abby Sciuto's lab and tell her that myself or Special Agent Gibbs will come get him?" Owens all of a sudden got really excited, the thought of spending time with one of his favourite Aunties.

"Of course Director" the brunet said taking Owen's hand and leading him out.

Once Cynthia and the four year old were out of ear shot and sight Jenny turned to her husband "You wanted to talk" she said taking in a deep breath.

Gibbs stood up from his place on the sofa and faced his wife "If you're going to be the director, be my boss then you're going to have to learn to trust my judgement and trust that I can look after myself and my team" he said his voice only raised a little.

"When have I ever not trusted your judgement, I trust you one hundred present Jethro, I trust you with my life, with Owens, with my heart, with everything I have" Jenny said "I know your upset I sent Ziva to help you but I couldn't take the chance of something happening" she said her voice full of emotion.

Gibbs shook his head "I had it covered Jen, you didn't need to send Ziva, I know DiNozzo can be a goofball at times but he's a rock on the inside Jen, all of my team are one hundred and one present capable and loyal, they wouldn't have let anything happen to me" Gibbs assured her.

"It's not just that Jethro, though that was the main reason but it was also for Ziva" Jenny said turning away from her husband and starting to pace back and forth.

"What did Ari do to Ziva?" Gibbs asked a little bit concerned.

Jenny finally turned to face her husband "Ziva is Mossed, daughter of Eli David the director, Ari was her half-brother who recently went rogue" She said taking a breath "Ari told her that Eli was corrupt, evil if you will and he wanted to show Ziva the monster her father had created in him but Ziva wouldn't believe it so I guess I was trying to show her that he was a monster" Jenny said with a shrug of her shoulders "And now I'm worried I've done the wrong thing, I didn't mean for her to kill him, I just…" she trailed off as Gibbs pulled his wife into his embrace.

"You know I met him once" Jenny said looking up at her husband "Of course back then he wasn't after you and didn't know I was your wife" she said inhaling her husband's comforting scent of coffee bourbon and sawdust.

"I know Ari told me before he died, he got the picture of you and Owen off of our bedside table" Gibbs said pulling her close.

Jenny looked at her husband again "that creep was in our house? In our bedroom, he could have gone into Owen's room" Jenny said feeling sick at the thought.

"Sorry Jen" Gibbs said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I thought apologies were a sign of weakness?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Not between family and especially not between us" Gibbs grinned at his wife before kissing her on the lips. He really had missed her.

Meanwhile…

Abby was in her lab talking to Tim who had come to visit her. They were both talking about computer software stuff when her lab doors burst open "Abby, Tim!" the familiar voice of a little boy rang out.

The Goth turned and opened her arms "Owen, your back from London" she said pulling him into a hug and squeezing him tight.

Cynthia then walked in "Who knew he could run that fast" the woman commented trying to catch her breath. "Special agent Gibbs or Owen's mother will come get him later" Cynthia nodded before walking back out again.

Tim turned to Owen "So how was London?" he asked.

"It was cool, when mum wasn't working she took be all around London, we went on the London eye and saw where the queen sometimes lives and these guards that do this marchy thing and wave their guns about" Owen said with a smile "But I'm happy to be home" he said with a grin "And mum's back for good too" he said his smiling turning into a grin.

"Really, does that mean we'll finally get to meet her?" Abby asked excitedly and Owen nodded. So the mystery was going to be revealed. The team couldn't wait to meet the mystery Mrs Gibbs.

TBC…

**What did you guys think? **

**Any suggestions on how Jenny can tell Gibbs about being pregnant with Callie?**

**Review please. **


	4. first fight in a while

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. I am going to use a teardrop of ink and Chris. Co3 Ideas for Gibbs finding out about Callie so thanks you so much. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Owen.**

Chapter 4

Jenny and Owen had now been back a week, and yet no one on the team had the chance of meeting Mrs Gibbs. Owen of course had told them all about his time with his mother in London, about all the fun things they had done together but yet no one had met the woman herself.

Of course they had all met Jenny as Director Shepard and the redhead had got the impression that they didn't like her very much of course Gibbs had comforted her in saying that they just needed time.

As Gibbs lay in bed early on Monday morning, he looked over at his wife, he couldn't help but notice that she looked peaceful and more content than she had when they had last shared a bed, he knew it was because she was here for good and wasn't worried about the next time she was going to see him but he also liked to think he had something to do with it. He also noticed how Jenny looked more beautiful as ever to him, she was perfect.

He realised he'd been living under her rain at work for a week now and yes they had had small disagreements but they'd soon got it sorted and there were no hard feelings and when they got home it was like work never happened they were just two people in love with their beautiful baby boy.

Ah Owen, the little boy was Gibbs's world, he'd missed having the rambunctious four year old around for the last couple of months but he knew Jenny had too. He was such a bright little boy for his age and always had been and had a heart of gold.

Just as the alarm was about to go off that Jenny had set he leaned over and hit it only letting it sound one beep and on his way back he pressed a kiss to his wife's bare shoulder. "Jen" Gibbs said in a sweet voice he would only use for her as he began to comb his fingers through her auburn locks.

"Mmm" Jenny groaned as her face scrunched up.

Gibbs couldn't help but think how cute she looked "Come on Jen, you have to get up" he said placing a kiss to her forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it me or do the weekends not last long enough?" Jenny asked trying to sit up.

"Never last long enough with you" Gibbs said with a smile before leaning in and giving her a good morning kiss.

"Mmm can you drop Owen off at day care, I have an OP to run so I can't be late?" she asked after they'd pulled away.

"Sure" Gibbs said with a smile "I'm going for a shower" he said before getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers and putting them on before making his way to their en suite bathroom.

Jenny then slipped out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown and slipping that on before walking to the room opposite theirs to the one that had Owen's name on the door.

Quietly she opened his bedroom door and walked into his room and smiled at the sight of her little boy curled up asleep. Sometimes she found it hard to think of herself as a mother let alone a wife, she'd always thought she'd have to choose dream job or family but she was lucky and had both.

But it had cost her, she'd missed so many moments of Owen's life due to her traveling and living away, she wasn't as close to him as her husband was, she'd often told herself it was because they were both boys that they had the strong connection but she knew it was something deeper.

Jenny couldn't help but think that the baby that was growing inside of her ,that she was yet to tell her husband about, was her second chance at trying to be there always for her children, but that didn't mean she loved her little boy any less.

Slowly she approached the bed and sat on edge as she leant over and moved some of his hair out of his face "Owen, sweetie it's time to get up" she said in a soft slow voice as she rubbed circles on to his back.

Soon Owen opened his eyes, "Mama" he mumbled as his green eyes focused on her.

"Morning buddy" she said with a smile "You have to get ready for day care" she said pulling the covers away a little.

"Can't I come to work?" he grumbled as he pulled the covers back.

Jenny's heart swelled at his voice "I promise you can come on Friday" she said noting the small smile on his face.

"Fine" she heard him mumbled under the covers.

Jenny then got up and walked over to his chest of draws "What do you want to wear today?" she asked.

"Batman" Owen said getting out of his bed as his mother brought out his batman t-shirt and the appropriate trousers before putting them on his bed and was just about to help him get dressed when Owen stopped her. "I wanna dress myself" he said, the stubbornness he inherited from his parents showing in his no nonsense facial expression.

"Ok little man, but if you need any help, I'll be right across the hall" she said placing a kiss on his forehead before walking out and shaking off the sad feeling that washed over her.

Moments later she walked back into the master bedroom just as Gibbs was coming out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist "Aww I'm late" Jenny pouted pretending to be upset.

Gibbs grinned over at his wife as he ran a hand through his short damp silver hair making it stick up in all directions, Jenny sauntered over to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist while another went to fix his hair "Your son wanted to dress himself" she said with a sad smile.

"He's growing up Jen, Owen's not going to be a baby forever" he smiled down at her.

"I know but I didn't realise he would grow up so fast you know, I've missed so much of his life, god I'm such a bad mother" Jenny said walking away but Gibbs pulled her back to him.

"Don't ever think of say that again, Jen you are an amazing mother, you carried Owen for nine months, held him during sleepless nights and you were there when you could be for him" he said pressing a kiss to her head "Now go get dressed or you'll be late".

Two hours later Jenny kissed Owen goodbye before helping him into the back of the car "Be good Kid" she said with a smile, Owen gave her nod as Gibbs came round the side of the car.

"I'll see you at work?" he asked her.

"Yeah, maybe we can get lunch, love you bye" Jenny said looking at her watch then gave him a kiss on the cheek before dashing to her car.

Half an hour later after dropping Owen off Gibbs walked into the bullpen, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes saw the extra person standing in the bullpen.

"Let me rephrase the question, what the hell are you doing here?" he heard Tony's voice yell in the persons direction.

"I would like the answer to that question also" Gibbs added as he turned into the bullpen to face Ziva David.

"Director Shepard told me that you were expecting me, to be the new member on your team" Ziva explained.

"Really" Gibbs growled before turning towards Jenny's office.

"I guess he didn't know" Ziva shaking her head as Tony gave her a triumphant smirk.

Jenny was just walking out of MTAC when Gibbs caught up with her "Jethro how can I help you?" she asked with a smile but then she saw that his face was ridged with anger.

"We need to talk" he grumbled before dragging her into her office.

"Cynthia can you hold all my calls for the moment" Jenny said to her assistant before following her husband into her office and then locking the door.

"I have a personnel issue downstairs you know anything about that?" he asked his voice raised.

"I take it Ziva came early" Jenny sighed in frustration.

"Were you even gunna tell me, your adding a new member to _my team_?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I was" Jenny defended herself, she didn't like Jethro being angry at her she never had.

"Why her on my team Jen, shouldn't I have a say in who's on my team?" Gibbs asked.

"I trust Ziva I thought that you could trust her, she'd saved both of our lives you know"

"So that's what you want, a spy on my team, to tell you everything that's going on?" Gibbs asked still full of rage.

"No, I wanted Ziva to learn from the best like I did, please just give her a week and then we'll see how she does" Jenny tried to smooth things over.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled about to turn away.

Jenny couldn't help but scoff "Don't use that tone with me" she said with a hand on her hip.

Gibbs turned on his heels to face her "What tone?" he asked his voice still hostile.

"The tone Owen uses when I ask him to eat one more vegetable" she said with a slight smile.

"That's because you're making us do things we don't want to do" Gibbs grumbled before walking out and slamming the door.

Jenny sat back in her chair and put her head in her hands, they'd just had their first fight in a while and she didn't like it one bit.

TBC…

**Kind of a rubbish chapter but please review, will get better. Next chap will be up tomorrow. **


	5. they tried to tell them

**Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

Chapter 5

Gibbs was in a bad mood for the rest of the morning. Ziva wasn't sure what to do, should she stay or go? But Jenny had told her to stay so she sat and Kate's old desk.

She sat setting up the computer with her email and things as well as putting some of her stuff in the desk, Every time Ziva looked up from her desk she noticed Gibbs scowling at her or Tony staring daggers at her but Tim just gave her a comforting smile every now and then.

About late afternoon Gibbs got tired of sitting around doing nothing but going over very cold cases so he got up from his desk taking his badge and gun with him.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asked looking up from the case report he was writing.

"Home, if the director asks where I am tell her I'm with my son, leave once your paper work is done" He grumbled once more before getting into the elevator.

Ziva looked over at Tony who was shaking his head, she then got up from her desk and began to make her way up to Jenny's office.

Jenny was sitting in her chair starring off into space, thinking about many things, thinking about the fight she'd had with her husband, wondering how she was going to tell him that there was going to be a fourth member of their family, and then she began to picture her life with Owen, Gibbs and a little baby, whether it be a boy or a girl she was going to be happy, she just hoped she could say the same for Gibbs, he might not be happy at all maybe he was happy with what they had.

"Director Officer David is here to see you" Cynthia's voice said through the intercom.

Jenny ran a hand down her face "Send her in Cynthia" Jenny replied and moments later the door opened.

"Shalom Jen" Ziva said giving her friend a small smile.

"Ziva you arrived early" Jenny commented as she got up from her desk.

"I know and I'm sorry for not saying anything I needed to get away, my father was asking questions…I didn't mean for Gibbs to get mad at you" Ziva said shaking her head.

"It's ok Ziva I can handle Jethro, he just needs to get to know you and everything will be fine" Jenny sighed.

"Gibbs left to spend some time with Owen" Ziva said sitting on the edge of Jenny's desk and facing her.

"Spending time with Owen helps him cool off" Jenny commented "Ziva how am I going to tell Gibbs I'm pregnant?" Jenny asked knowing that Ziva was one of her best friends.

"I don't know Jen" Ziva said. Both women were not aware of a certain special agent was lurking outside the door.

After meeting Jenny and noting her shade of lips stick Abby was convinced that Gibbs was having an affair with her but now Tony had heard this he knew they must be, he hurried from the door and ran to the elevator.

Once the elevator doors opened on Abby's floor Tony skidded into Abby's lab making both herself and Tim turn to face him to watch Tony fall flat on his ass "Tony are you ok?" Abby asked trying to help him up.

"Gibbs got the director pregnant" he panted out as he pulled himself to his feet.

"NOoooo!" Abby screamed "Gibbs can't have done that, Gibbs wouldn't have cheated on his wife, think of little Owen!" she screeched again.

"Abby" Tim tried to calm the Goth down so she could think rationally.

"Quiet Timmy" Abby's said thumping him in the chest. "I got an idea, once were all off of work, we all go to Gibbs's house and give him a piece of our mind"

"Great idea, come on Probie we've still got files" Tony said motioning for Tim to follow him.

Meanwhile back in Jenny's office…

"Why can't you just tell him like you did with Owen?" Ziva asked shrugging her shoulders.

Jenny smirked at the memory "He fainted" she smiled "It's just a second child was something we haven't even talked about" Jenny explained.

"Was Owen talked about, was Owen planned?" Ziva asked getting up from the desk and walking around to face her friend.

"Well no but..." Jenny began but the Israeli cut her off.

"So what are you doing here, go home and tell him the good news" Ziva ordered.

"Fine I will" Jenny said standing up and grabbing her handbag and then rushing out of the office, "Cynthia I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to head home, call my cell if there is an emergency" she said before rushing out with Ziva behind her.

As the two walked to the elevator they noticed Tony was scowling at them but they brushed it off.

"Good luck" Jenny said giving her friend a hug before Jenny got in the lift then she headed back to her desk and Tony was still giving her evils. "What?" she asked in frustration.

"I see you've chosen your side" he mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ziva rolled her eyes before getting back to work.

Thirty minutes later Jenny walked into her home and was surprised to find it quiet, too quiet. She slipped off her coat and hanged it up and took of her heels, sighing as the pain in her feet subsided.

Then as she walked into the lounge she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist and then a familiar voice whispered "Got yah".

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at her husband "Oh I'm very scared" she said in a funny voice as Owen came out from behind one of the sofas with a small plastic sword in one hand, a sieve on his head and a towel wrapped round him like a cape.

"Don't worry Ma I'll save you from the evil magician" He said running at Gibbs who pushed Jenny out of the way before picking up Owen up.

"Abracadabra" Gibbs said in a deep loud voice before he started tickling the little boy.

"Oh no you know my weakness" Owen said through giggles of laughter.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. Obviously placing imaginary with Owen had helped Gibbs clear his mind.

"What you didn't realise little night is that the fair maiden just so happens to be my wife and my magicians assistant" Gibbs said motioning for Jenny to come join in the fun.

Jenny smiled and then came over and began to tickle him and then lifted up the boy top and blew a raspberry on his stomach making the boy laugh more "Ok I give up" Owen said making Gibbs put the little boy down, "Can we work on the boat now?" he asked.

"Sure" Gibbs said with a smile "You go change into your boat clothes and wait by the door" he instructed and then the little boy ran off leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"Jethro…" Jenny began but Gibbs placed his finger on her lip silencing her.

"It's ok Jen, I'm sure Ziva will be fine on the team, if you trust her then so can I" he said with a smile before leaning over and giving her a kiss "I love you Jen, even when we fight" he smiled at her.

"Love you too" Jenny smiled before kissing him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

An hour later and the family of three were in the basement happily sanding away well Owen and Gibbs were Jenny was 'supervising' which meant she sat on the old sofa reading one of her trashy romance novels.

"Is there going to be room for four of us down here?" Owen asked his dad after a while.

Jenny looked up at Owen, her heart began to beat fast, she knew she shouldn't have told him. But he had been worried when she kept being sick and she could lie to him, not when he looked so scared.

"Four what do you mean?" Gibbs asked his son, confusion written all over his face.

"Uh oh" Owen said giving his mother an apologetic look "It was supposed to be a secwet" the boy said remembering.

"What's supposed to be a secret?" Gibbs asked shooting a worried glance at Jenny who looked shocked and nervous, "Tell me" Gibbs demanded , he didn't like people keeping secrets from them especially his family.

Just as Jenny was about to open her mouth the doorbell rang. "We'll talk more later" Gibbs grumbled before going to answer the door.

He opened it surprised to have his team plus Ducky and Ziva barge their way in "What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as Abby and Tony turned to face Gibbs.

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"Who?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Where is the director?" Abby asked.

"Why?" Gibbs asked even more confused.

"We want to talk to both of you and she wasn't at her George Town house" Abby said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm here" Jenny said as she emerged from the basement with Owen in her arms.

"Look at your son Gibbs" Abby began "Think of what you're doing to him" she said shaking her head.

"What am I doing to him?" Gibbs asked shooting Jenny and look which made her shrug her shoulders.

"Your breaking up his family Gibbs, that's not nice, take it from somebody that knows" Tony said shaking his head.

"The affair you two are having has to end" Abby stated.

Tim, Ducky and Ziva all shook their heads, while Jenny had to bite back a laugh and Gibbs had to try hard not to smile. "Affair?" Gibbs asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I saw the lipstick on your lips, her lip stick" Abby said pointing a finger accusingly at Jenny.

"And I see the goo goo eyes you to make at each other" Tony stated "Not to mention the fact that you've nocked her up" Tony said with a triumphant smile.

At this both Jenny and Ziva face palmed and Gibbs looked over at Jenny surprised and curious to if what the younger agent said was true.

"And just because she's having your kid doesn't mean you have to be with her" Abby said then turned to the redhead "No offense"

"None taken" Jenny said with a slight smile.

"She could raise the kid by herself, or put it up for adoption" the Goth suggested "Just think of your wife Gibbs, think of you son's mother, do what is best for Owen" she pressed.

"I tried to tell them Jethro" Ducky said in his defence.

"As did I" Ziva added shooting a glance at her friend.

"You haven't been trying to tell us anything" Tony said pointing his finger at Ziva.

"Stop pointing your finger at me or I'll rip it of a use it to dig your eye balls out of their sockets" Ziva growled.

"You go anywhere near him and I'll kill you leaving no forensic evidence" Abby defended Tony.

"What Ducky and Ziva have been trying to tell you" Jenny said trying to calm everyone down as she'd felt her son tense in her arms and snuggle into her chest.

Everyone turned to face the redhead "Is that I am Jethro's wife" Jenny said moving closer to her husband and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What?" Tony yelled looking at Ziva "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"You wouldn't listen, you wouldn't believe me" She yelled back.

Abby just looked really embarrassed "I'm so sorry I'll never jump to conclusions again" She said making a scouts honour with her hand.

"It's ok Abby" Jenny smiled.

"So I guess congratulations is in order or is Anthony wrong?" Ducky said pushing through the people.

Jenny smiled "No Tony's right, I am pregnant" her smile turned into a proud grin.

"Just coming up three month's I presume?" Ducky asked and Jenny nodded and he gave both Jenny and Gibbs hugs.

Once Abby and Tony had apologised for the one hundredth and one time they finally left taking the three others with them.

Gibbs carried a tired Owen to bed "Night Magic man" the little boy mumbled in his sleep.

"Night buddy" Gibbs said giving his son a kiss on the forehead before pulling the covers up and tucking him in.

He then crept out of his son's room and into his own, where Jenny sat on the bed. "Are you angry at me?" Jenny asked as she took her earrings out of her ears.

"No" Gibbs shook his head and walked over to her "I should be I mean you told Owen before you told me" he said with a small smile "But I'm clouded by the happiness to be a father again" he smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

"You sure you're ok with this, I mean I know it wasn't planned but…" Jenny began but was once again stopped by his finger on her lips.

"I love you, I love Owen and I'll love little no name, I doesn't matter it wasn't planned Jen, so it was a surprise but isn't the best prise a surprise?" Gibbs asked rhetorically. Jenny smiled before reaching up and pulling Gibbs down for a kiss only to have him lift her up and swing her around making her laugh before placing her on the bed and joining her.

A week later and everything was as it should be, the team were happy and Ziva had finally settled in and the news that Jenny was in fact not Shepard but Gibbs had gotten round to the other agents and no one seemed to care.

Team Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Owen and Cynthia all stood by Jenny's door and watched as the paint stencil was peeled off the wall leaving the words 'Jennifer Gibbs, director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service' on the door.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jenny and rested his chin on her shoulder before whispering "Welcome home".

The End…

**Thanks for sticking with me, hope you liked it, any other Callie and Owen suggestions maybe to do with baby number three that was mentioned in I'm Gunna watch you shine? Cos I still have no idea if it's a boy or girl and what it's called.**

**I already have a story where they got to Stillwater for the first time and one where Gibbs is left alone with baby Owen in the works but both I have writers block on.**

**Anyway please one last review…**


End file.
